


I Know It's Kinda Late

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Closure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that a few miles away, Dean is standing over Jessica's grave with a lighter, a tin of salt and lighter fluid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know It's Kinda Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of: _Supernatural, Sam, five years later, he has to face up to Jess when her spirit is seen in their old apartment_ [Here.](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/151062.html?thread=32083478#t32083478)

  
"Sam...."

"Don't," he doesn't want to see him right now. Doesn't want to be seen. Can't deal with it, and Gabriel's hand lingers for a moment before a hand brushes against the loose ends of his hair as they brush his cheek.

A last silent 'I'll be here' before the archangel is gone.

And Sam is left alone.

Alone in an apartment he had buried in his memories and done his damnedest to forget about. To wipe from his memory.

He knows that a few miles away, Dean is standing over Jessica's grave with a lighter, a tin of salt and lighter fluid.

The crowbar jerks in his fingers as he digs for another metal in his jeans.

A small circlet inscribed with a simple inscription, a simple commitment he hadn't been able to fulfill.

A second later a portion of the floor is pried up enough for him to slip the engagement band into the foundations of the room they'd shared together.

"Bye, Jess."

He chokes up on the rest. On the, 'I still miss you' and every 'I love you and I want you back'.

Because he does, and he doesn't. Because he's finally, maybe, found something- some _one_ he can be happy with again.

Because he can't change the past, no matter how hard he tries, so all he can do is go forward.

And maybe, someday, his failure will stop hurting quite so much.


End file.
